All was well
by Amy aka Luke
Summary: Dean Thomas never knew who his father was, whether he was a Wizard or a Muggle like his mother. Now that the Second Wizrading War is over he might just find out...
1. Chapter One: Natural Instinct

I first got this idea in a dream, but of course as you do with all good dreams I forgot most of it. However, I remembered the main idea so I could recreate the rest. I mentioned the idea at one of our school library's Library Committee meetings and one of my friends pushed me to finally write it, therefore I dedicate this first chapter to **WisdomEyes**

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Chapter One: Natural Instinct

'Mum! Mum!' Dean Thomas shouted through the open door of his house. It had been over half a year since he had been there. The war was over, Voldemort was dead and Harry potter was victorious. Dean wasn't on the run or in hiding anymore. He was a free man with a new wand, returning home to see his family. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could, still on edge after the ordeal, to the small kitchen were his mother would be. He didn't know the day or the month, he wasn't even sure if it was the same year, but someone would be home.

'Mum?' he said once more.

A short dark woman walked out of the pantry, she stared at the boy in front of her and dropped the bag of flour which she held. She ran to him "Dean? Dean, my son, you are home; you are alive"

She covered him in kisses and hugged him tight. They sat and cried for half an hour until Mrs Thomas said "we must tell your sisters, Sarah and Anna, and your step father Mark. They will be so pleased; we have missed you so much. Come now, I assume you know where the phone is."

The family celebrated for a long time. He told them all about the snatchers, their escape, Shell Cottage and then the Battle. He also told them about Voldemort's death and how Harry was the hero of the wizarding world yet again. His sisters wouldn't let go of him, but soon he noticed that his mother wasn't there. He gave a pleading look to Mark, who suggested that the girls go to bed. They grudgingly did after wishing their brother goodnight. Dean walked down to his mother's bedroom

"He's home darling, our little boy is home. He's alive, I knew he would be. You'd be proud of him, he's so strong and he looks just like you well he has my skin colour, but he is amazing" she was saying.

"Mum? Who is that?" Dean asked seeing the picture she was holding. It was a photo of a pale man with brown hair and eyes like his own. He was smiling

"That's your father Dean" she smiled

"Tell me about him"

"He was a wonderful man. He was a soldier, that's why he wasn't home that often, but he was here when ever he could be. We wrote letters as well. I almost had to tell him about being pregnant with you in a letter, but he suddenly came back and proposed before I had ever told him. He stayed for several months, but he was needed at the front. He came back as often as he could and he sent us the most amazing gifts, he sent you that soft toy rabbit, the yellow one. The last letter I got from him was on Halloween, it was 10 days before your 2nd birthday, saying he'd be home soon and he loved us both. However, the next day a tall hook nosed man came and told me he had died. You started to cry so hard even though you were so small"

"What was his name?"

"Tom, his name was Tom"

_Snow whirled around the hem of the man's cloak. He walked quickly to the Muggle pub. This man was known all over the world for the crimes he committed, but that didn't mean he didn't want a drink now and then. _

_Luckily, wait he did not believe in luck, he looked in a window before entering the bar. He still had those red eyes. After a complex bit of magic he walked into the bar with brown eyes flashing. _

_It had a smoky and hazy atmosphere. A short black woman stood at the bar; though he loathed to admit it the Muggle was beautiful. She laughed with the bikers and held her own. He took a seat and looked at his long pale fingers _

_"Now what would you like sweetheart?" she asked him _

_"Red wine" he said taking in her beauty. She opened him a bottle "thank you... Sorry your name?" _

_"Milly, call me Milly" she smiled before going to serve someone else. He poured himself another glass and waited for her to return. _

_She did. After 20 minutes she walked over and asked him "You're new in town, I haven't seen you around here before" _

_"I'll be around for business" he said while thinking 'and other things' _

_"Well why don't we make that bottle a welcome gift Mr- sorry I never learnt your name" _

_"Tom, my name is Tom" _

Dean sat on his bed; he hadn't slept in it for a long time. It seemed as though his mother had kept remaking it with new sheets as it didn't have a speck of dust on it. Looking down at the photo he held he felt his stomach drop.

He should have known, his mother wasn't a witch so she wouldn't have known, but he as a wizard should have. His father was no Muggle, he was a wizard. He was one of the most famous wizards of the age. Harry wasn't the only Parselmouth at Hogwarts. Oh no Dean knew that Harry had not egged on the snake,

That he had told it to stop. He was one of the only ones. The first time he'd ever been to a zoo all he had wanted to do was visit the reptile house. When his mum finally took him there he found a huge snake. It talked to him; actually it told him a joke. When he told his mother she didn't believe him. He didn't mind, he knew it told him a joke even if it was a bad one.

Dean had heard the Basilisk in his second year, but he didn't let anyone know. Talking to snakes wasn't a good thing in the magical world, even he knew that. He could also add two and two. There was only two other men who could speak Parselmouth. Harry Potter and a man called Tom, his father, for his father was Voldemort.

_The man yet again walked down the road. However this road was no longer covered in snow, but littered with sunlight. Tom Marvolo Riddle walked into the bar. Milly served the usual crowd of bikers, she looked up and smiled _

_"What are you going to get me to drink today Milly?" his voice usually so cold was as warm as the road outside _

_"Hmmm let's see, apple juice I think" she laughed _

_"I have never had apple juice before, good choice" Tom said _

_Her eyes went wide "Never had apple juice? That is amazing" _

_"No I haven't. I like green apples though, so I imagine I'll like it. Also I have a good reference" _

_A large glass of cold golden brown liquid was put in front of him. He picked it up and took a large draft of it. It was sweet and slightly tangy. He liked it and finished the glass in one go. Milly's dark face broke into an even larger smile. She poured two more glasses and sat down across from him, they clinked glasses and drank. He smiled willingly. However he looked down, what was this? He kept visiting this pub when he should have been taking over the wizarding world and he felt something in his chest whenever he looked at this girl. His chest filled with warmth and what felt like- but no it couldn't be. He couldn't love her, he didn't believe in love, for he was Voldemort._

There was a light thump on Dean's window. He frowned his bedroom was on the second floor. There was another thump, but this time Dean saw the pebble hit the window. He frowned again, wondering when had his life turned into a cheesy movie. Luna sat on the top of the fence surrounding the property with a hand full of stones. Chuckling he remembered when they had sat on the fence of Shell Cottage throwing pebbles into the sea until Bill told them off, Fleur laughing through the kitchen window. Sliding open the window - and hoping that Luna wouldn't through another pebble - Dean shouted "Hey Luna! Want to use the door like a normal person?"

She smiled dusting off her hands on her vibrant orange robes, some wizards never learn, and jumped off the fence "Now why would I want to do that?"

There was no reference to magical beasts only she thought existed, or insane ideas her father reported, just a simple question. Luna had changed a lot while at Shell Cottage, sure she still believed in insane facts, but she didn't quote them all the time like she used to. The last time he had heard one of these announcements was at the meal after the Battle of Hogwarts one week ago and he had seen her several times since then. Luna lived with her Father a town over in a house shaped like a Rook. So practically every day since they had come home one would apparate to the others house to hang out, they even once passed each other in mid apparition. Startling Mrs Thomas no end when it was a girl in her backyard and not her son.

"How are you coming up then?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

Luna took a leaping jump and grabbed the window sill, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his room

She beamed "That's how"

Dean dragged her down stairs, both of his sisters snickered at their clasped hands as they left for school. As he walked into the pantry to grab some cereal for the both of them – Luna was fascinated by the Muggle coco pops – and realized that he still wore his pajamas. He poured their cereal and ran upstairs to change; taking off his flannel pants he hurried to put on jeans and a t-shirt with the logo of the Weird Sisters on it. When he arrived back Luna sat eating his cereal "Oi! That's mine"

"Oops" She winked and pulled out another bowl to fill. They sat and ate in comfortable silence. When they had finished Luna grabbed both of their bowls and put them into the dish washer, she had learnt a lot about Muggle life in a week "Talked to anyone else since the battle?"

"I've talked to Seamus a few times, he's okay though his Mum won't let him out of her sight, and Bill, him and Fleur are okay if not a little sad. Fred's funeral was on Friday and Lupin & Tonks' was the next day, but services were very small" Dean replied

"Yes Harry has been run off his feet, he feels a personal responsibility to attend every funeral there is. But he's staying with Ron and Ginny till his house is sorted out, Hermione's there too. Mrs Weasely believes Harry's house elf, Kreacher, is a Godsend. Bill and Mr Weasely are getting rid of all the jinxes Mad Eye Moody put up around Harry's house. I'm going to help all of them redecorate it after they are all done, Harry said you could come and help if you wanted because they all want to see you. Everyone else from the Order is coming, but I'll have to get Harry to tell you the address as the Fidelius charm has been redone –"

"Luna what happened to Voldemort?" Dean asked quickly, interrupting her

"Um… Harry insisted that he was buried. So him and a few order members took him out into the Forbidden Forrest and buried him, they gave him a headstone and everything, it only said Tom Riddle though. Harry decided he was only human when he died so he deserved it in a way. Why do you want to know?"

Dean looked down. Why did he want to know? He had never meet his father, he had seen him of course, but he had never met him as he had 'died' before Dean's second birthday and had left for war before he had even been born. But Tom Riddle was still his father and it was only right that he would feel something for him; it was only natural, right?

_Tom heard the light thump of the door as a young blond haired man entered the room; Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a proud man, a clever man, a cold man, a cunning man, a man of purest blood. He was the image of Slytherin, tall and long haired "You wished to see me, Master" _

_"Ah Lucius as polite as ever, yes I did wish to see you. I have a question to ask you my loyal friend. I understand you have just married Miss Narcissa Black" Lucius nodded, wide eyed terrified for his wife "What does love feel like?" _

_Tom stopped his pacing and looked into the flames licking the half, they were green even though no floo powder burned amongst them. He was sure this question scared Lucius more than anything he had ever told him. _

_"M-my lord?" He stammered paler than usual _

_"Lucius" Tom chuckled putting down the glass of golden brown liquid which he held "Lucius, do not fear. I do not plan to kill you or your wife, unless you displease me in the future. Tell me honestly what does love feel like?" _

_His servant smiled and his cold grey eyes filled with warmth "When you love someone you feel like you're filled with fire, but it doesn't matter because it doesn't burn. You feel warm and you can't help but smile. You act like your true self because you don't have to be anything else. You would die for the person you love" _

_"I see, thank you Lucius. You may go" Tom whispered, but Lucius heard every word and left. Tom looked at his hands and put them to his chest which felt like it was on fire. Did this mean he was in love with Milly? Was he even able to love, he'd loved nothing before. He changed into one of the only Muggle outfits he owned, a dark suit and a green tie, and apparated to a small village where there was a cozy little pub and a beautiful bar maid. _

_The pub was empty due to the late hour, but as always the door was open. Milly stood with her back to the door cleaning glasses "It would be so easy for someone to murder you right now" _

_She jumped and turned around "oh Tom! It's been a while" _

_It had been a month since he had last been here and since then Milly had cut her hair short, it suited her. Tom hesitated, which he had never done before. He always let out an air of surety around him when around people, so that they would either respect him or fear him. He took a deep breath and looked Milly in the eye "Are you about to close up? Because there is this nice restaurant down the road which I wish to try and, of course, I cannot dine alone. Would you care join to join me?" _

_On the last word he bowed and took her hand to kiss, Milly giggled "Tom are you asking me out?" _

_"I believe I am, Miss Milly, I believe I am" Tom smiled, Lucius was right when you loved someone you could be himself _

_"Then yes I would love to Mr Riddle" _

_Tom smiled at the woman on his arm, she was beautiful and smart and kind and it was only right that he would feel something for her; it was only natural, right?_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

So there is Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed it :D

Amy aka Luke (aka Drakkie) xxoo


	2. Chapter Two: Revelations

Here is Chapter Two I really hope you like it. You'll meet a familiar faces in this chapter and you might find a few more surprises. I decided to continue my dedications so this chapter goes to Tonibeeour resident Severus Snape.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Chapter Two: Revelations

Luna Lovegood once again sat at the Thomas' table eating cereal with Dean, as the Second Wizarding War had finished it was time for Dean to get a job as his Hogwarts days were over. He had been offered a position at the Auror Office along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and every other student that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, but Dean didn't want to continue fighting. He thought he might do something with his drawing capability and planned to ask Mr Lovegood if he wanted a new illustrator. There was a long silence

"You could come back to Hogwarts you know?" Luna said airily "A few students are, Hermione for one, but there are others. We would share classes and also be able to eat breakfast together everyday... It's kind of like a tradition now isn't it?"

Dean thought about this, could he return there, to Hogwarts? The place Voldemort, his _Father_, attacked? Even worse the place he died? Would Dean still be a true Gryffindor now he knew his blood was tainted with the blood of a murderer? But then it was Hogwarts, and Luna would be there. They could cope together.

"Luna... You know how I asked about Voldemort's grave the other day?" She nodded, "well about a month ago I discovered something; I know who my father is. I guess I've known for a long time, I always felt sorry for him and wondered what he was like. Luna, I will understand if you are revolted or if you never want to speak to me again," why was he saying this? "But my dad- well my dad is Tom Riddle"

Again there was silence then Luna said "I know"

"What? How?"

"I said I know, you look like him when he was younger I've seen photos and in a way you act like him" Dean spluttered "not the death to Muggles side, but the charming side and the talented side, he drew you know?"

Dean did know, his mother had pictures and paintings he created depicting a bar, green apples or his mother. They used to be up all over the house, some were still up, but mostly in his room. They inspired Dean "I thought you'd hate me or you'd run away"

"We don't choose our parents Dean, he named you didn't he?" Luna asked

"Yes he did, straight away"

"Dean, the leader. He might not have been the best father, but he knew you even before you opened your eyes" she stood up and kissed Dean's cheek, before putting their bowls into the dishwasher and leaving through the nearest window, odd girl that Luna.

Dean walked upstairs and into his bedroom. On his desk there was a quill and some parchment. After writing a short letter sealing it and writing

Professor M. McGonagall on the outside Dean walked up to the attic where his ever faithful owl, Saviour, waited. He watched as Saviour flew away to Hogwarts. There was no turning back now.

_Tom leaned against the dark wood paneling of the Bar while the late night drunks filed out. He wore the suit he had worn on their first date, he shuddered imagining the world's, let alone Dumbledore's, reaction if they found out Voldemort could love, and the green tie Milly bought him a year after they started eating. Milly walked over in a silver dress; green and silver the colours of his noble ancestor. He took her hand smiling and led her to tie back room of the bar where a meal was laid out. _

_"Milly there is something I need to tell you" he said. Milly's eyes blazed as she looked at him, filled with warmth and love "I'm not really good at this, you see I was raised in an orphanage and I never knew my mother, my father never knew I existed till his death... bed, so I've never felt this before, but Milly I love you, you're everything to me" Tom said smiling that charming smile. A slender hand went over the mouth of his love "So Milly, Dear Milly, will you marry me?" _

_Tom knew he would do anything for the woman in front of him; he would even stop being a wizard if he had to, he would stop being Voldemort. He slid a silver and emerald ring out of his pocket as Milly nodded _

_"Tom there was something I wanted to tell you tonight too, it's a good thing you proposed - we will be more respected because Tom I'm pregnant" _

_Tom stared at her. He would be a father? Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort the most feared wizard in the world, a father? He hugged Milly; he would be Lord Voldemort no more. There was no turning back now. _

Dean entered through the gates of Hogwarts; last time he was here people were dying, killing or getting hurt. Hagrid had met him at the Hogs Head and walked him to the gates. It was so quiet, no students talking or completing homework and no Death Eaters screaming curses. Professor McGonagall waited at the door for him. She looked as though she had aged 50 years. Her face was lined and her hair was greyer than it had been when he had been a 6th year

"Mr. Thomas. Welcome. I understand that you have come to see if you are able to return on September 1st?" she said while leading him to the Great Hall. Dean closed his eyes as he entered the hall, it looked as it had when he first entered it 6 years ago with the four long house tables running the length of the room and the teachers' table at the head under the large Hogwarts Crest "Well Mr Thomas, are we still to your liking?"

Dean looked up and saw that she was trying to hide a smile, he laughed "Of course Professor. Is it still possible for me to attend the school next year?"

"Yes Mr Thomas Hogwarts welcomes you with open arms. Now about the second half of your letter, you said that you wished at talk to the portrait of Dumbledore alone, is that correct?" once again she looked stern and brisk

"Yes Professor it is" Dean said nervously

"Very well, follow me" she walked out of the hall and he practically had to run to catch up to her though he was far taller than she, Hagrid would have had trouble. They made their way up the marble staircase, which was now whole and unbroken, and towards the 7th floor corridor. Dean had heard that the headmistress' office was concealed by a gargoyle, but this was on longer true. Instead a large phoenix stood in its place. After a quick password Dean didn't quite catch the phoenix sunk into the ground with a light call that made his heart sing. They stepped onto the spiral staircase and they started to move. The headmistress' office was a large circular room with portraits covering the walls. Behind the high backed chair was the portrait he needed to talk to, Dumbledore. However to his left was another smaller painting of a tall greasy haired man. Professor McGonagall saw him looking at it "a request of Mr Potter, he told us why Dumbledore trusted Snape. He was on our side. I will leave you now, if you need me I will be on the Quidditch pitch. Hagrid is repairing the damage done during the battle and of course we don't want to lose our pitch. I enjoyed seeing the cup sitting in my old office. And I'm sure Professor Wood will enjoy it in the future"

"Professor Wood?"

"Oliver Wood, he was here until your 4th year. He will be the new Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House as no one else wanted the position" and with that she left.

Dean walked over to the desk and looked at the portrait of the Greatest Wizard the World had ever seen "Professor Dumbledore? Sir are you... awake?"

"Mr Thomas. You look well, I'm glad you survived. Now from what Professor McGonagall has told me you wish to speak to me"

"Yes Sir, about two weeks ago I found out who my father is, well was. You see he is dead. I wanted to ask you about him and whether I can love him because well my father is Voldemort" Dean waited for the gasp from the 'sleeping' portraits, but everyone was quiet

"I see, what was the relationship between your mother and Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked quietly looking at Dean over his templed fingers with his piercing blue eyes

Dean gulped "They were married and loved each other"

If Dumbledore was expecting a certain answer that wasn't it as his eyes become quite wide, Dumbledore was shocked "He loved her?"

"Yes Sir and she loved him, but she did not know who he was. They were married for 6 months before I was born, married on the night he proposed and he worked for the Military, according to my mother. He lived with us on and off for the next year and a half, but then he went to fight. On October 31st Mum received a letter saying he had his final mission and he would be home forever, but he died. I guess I know how now. But Sir I have so many questions. Do I love him; I mean am I meant to, am I allowed? Why didn't he come to find us when he returned? If he had us why did he have to kill Harry? Weren't we good enough?" Dean said quickly

"Should you love him? He is your father and he loved you. It depends on what you think of when you think of him; do you see Voldemort or Tom Riddle? You do not have to love him, you have a choice. The second part of your question I can not answer as I do not know and can not guess-"

"I think I can Dumbledore" a voice said, Severus Snape looked directly at Dean "He did not come to find you because he thought you were dead, he was told soon after his return that you were killed by Mad Eye Moody. His original intent was to find you, as soon as he killed Potter. The reason he had for his murder was something no other Death Eater would understand. He thought the boy would threaten you and your mother, that your lives were in danger. He wanted to protect you and gave his life for it"

"He loved us, but Harry said he couldn't love at the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort himself said he didn't love" Dean said

"He didn't after he lost you both"

His father loved him and his mother. His father wasn't Voldemort, he was Tom Riddle. At that moment Dean shed the name Thomas and became Dean Riddle. He did this for his father because no matter what others thought of him he loved him.

_Tom sat in the waiting room. The florescent lighting making his skin paler than it already was. His wife was in labor and though he wanted to be in there with her he couldn't, this simply wasn't done. A doctor entered the room "Mr Riddle?" Tom's head snapped up "your wife is waiting for you. Follow me" _

_Tom basically sprinted to room 216 were his wife sat with their child. Milly looked tired and her hair stuck up, but she held a small bundle of blue fabric. They had a boy, a little boy. She passed their son to him. The boy's skin was black, like his mothers, but so were his eyes and hair like Tom's. He was beautiful. _

_"So Tom do we have a name?" Milly asked smiling _

_"Dean, the leader. Let's call him Dean Riddle" _

_They smiled at each other, but then there was a tap on the door and Tom turned to see a talk hook nosed man at the door _

_"My L-Captain, can I speak to you?" he asked _

_Tom smiled a happy smile, which apparently shocked the other man "Severus come meant my Son" Severus Snape walked carefully into the room and looked at the boy "this is Dean Riddle, my son, and this is Milly, my wife" _

_Snape flinched when he heard Voldemort's last name thrown out so casually, but smiled at the child "Captain" he flinched again "I must talk to you it is crucial to our mission" _

_Tom gave his son back to Milly with a smile and followed Snape out of the room. Snape looked sacred but determined "My Lord, tonight I was at the Hogs Head applying for the position of Potions Master like you requested. As I waited outside the room I heard a strange voice issuing from it. Inside a woman applying for Divination Teacher was telling Albus Dumbledore a prophecy. I listened to her carefully, but was interrupted half way through by the accursed bar man who found me listening and dragged me away, but sir from what I heard the prophecy is about you" _

_"Well Severus, I don't have time for this my wife and child are waiting" Tom snapped, he did not care in the least about prophecies _

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. That's all I heard My Lord" _

_Tom's transfigured brown eyes widened. He was scared, not for his life, but for the lives of his family. This wizard, for it would be a wizard, could use his family to get to him. Milly and Dean could get hurt _

_"My Lord, the child has not yet been born, but we have McKitney in St Mungos. He can access the birth records. We will find the child" _

_"Oh yes we will" Tom's eyes suddenly flashed red as a shadow crossed his face "bet on it" _

_Tom would protect his family, because no matter what others thought of him he loved them. _

It already past 10:30 and Luna Lovegood was not sitting in the Thomas Family kitchen. Dean was steering around the room aimlessly. He felt odd, as though a part of him was missing like an arm or a lung.

Mrs Thomas walked into the room "Dean where is Luna?"

"I don't know" her son grunted in reply

"Don't you want to tell her the good news? Why don't you just go over there?"

"Ya I might just do that, thanks mum"

He leapt up from his chair and was about to apparate when his mother said pointing at the bowl he had left on the counter "forgetting something?"

Dean laughed; he was so used to Luna doing it for him. He picked it up and put it in the dish washer before kissing his mother on the check. With a large crack he was gone.

When he once again gained his bearings Dean walked up to the Lovegood's door and knocked, but no one answered. Dean angrily threw himself into a chair on the porch that he and Mr Lovegood built several months previously. He would wait until she got home.

There was a sudden crack from beside him and Luna appeared "Oh Dean what are you doing here?"

"You didn't come this morning and it felt weird so I came here, but you weren't home" Dean said pulling her to sit on his knee. This act was quite normal for the two of them and they were comfortable with it "but guess what, I'm coming back to Hogwarts this year"

"Oh Dean that's wonderful. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I went with my father this morning. We had some unexpected news today" her voice wavered a little "My Grandmother is very ill, she's going to die"

"Oh Luna that's horrible" Dean thought about everything Luna had been through during the war and now this not even six months later "Were you close?"

Luna lent her head on Dean's shoulder while she silently cried "That's the thing we weren't. She is my mother's mother and when Mama married Dad they stopped speaking to us, because my grandparents wanted her to marry this muggle man. They never really liked the idea that she was a witch, both being muggles who didn't really approve of magic. They have contacted me several times, but we really never talked either. However yesterday afternoon we received a muggle letter from my Grandmother saying she had cancer and that she was very sorry for her actions. She asked if we could visit so she can get to know us better. I told Dad I wanted to go so he agreed. I was just coming home to pick up a few things then I was coming to tell you that I'll be away for a while"

"How long?" Dean asked stony faced

"Till school starts, so about a month"

Dean was shocked, a month without Luna. Would he be able to cope? He wasn't being over dramatic, he was serious

"Goodbye Dean" Luna said kissing his check

"Goodbye Luna" Dean said. Looking at his empty hands Dean realized something. He felt so alone because he loved her, he loved Luna and the fact that she wasn't there made him feel as though he'd been ripped apart.

_The streets of Godric's Hollow were filled with laughing children. Tom smiled thinking of Dean in the future at the Hogwarts feasts he would attend. His son was almost 2 and Tom sent him the yellow rabbit he had as a child. For the last two years Tom and the Death Eaters had searched for a wizard born at the end of July with parents in the Order of the Phoenix and once the following July had ended they had two options; Two boys - Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. The Longbottom boy was a Pure Blood nothing exciting, but the Potter brat was intriguing. A half blood with dark hair. It would be him, it had to be. However, Dumbledore had yet gotten in the way hiding the Potter family, but then a new Death Eater appeared amongst his troops. His name was Peter Pettigrew and he was the Secret Keeper of the Potters. _

_He was now outside the hidden door and thought of the address making the house appear. He took a deep breath; he would destroy this family if it meant he could protect his own. Then Voldemort would disappear forever. He opened the gate with creak. _

_Inside James Potter shot __coloured__ sparks into the air. Tom smiled remembering how he had done that with Dean while his mother was out. But then James looked up and shouted at his wife and child "It's him, Lily take Harry and go, I'll distract him, just go!" _

_Tom walked through the door to see a man who didn't even have a wand in his hand, James Potter had always been a foolish man, but this used to be an advantage. _

_"James it's not you I seek. If you and your wife step aside you can start a new family. I need your son, not you. Stand aside and I'll let you live. It's your choice" _

_The look of determination was still set on his face as he spat "I don't think so my Lord, if he dies I die" _

_"Be it on your head" Tom said as James straightened "Avada Kedavra" _

_Over Tom's shout you could barely hear James whisper of 'Lily'. The look of determination was still as he fell to the ground dead. _

_Tom slowly walked up the stairs looking at the photos. She had barricaded the door, how sweet. But nothing would stop him from protecting his family. He cast a spell to move this obstacle and the house shuddered. _

_She had put the child in the crib "Stand aside you stupid girl, stand aside" _

_She was crying, but stood in front of the crib with a look like her husbands "No not Harry, please not Harry, take me instead. Have mercy, have mercy." _

_He laughed at her insolence "It's not you I want Lily, you will not hurt my family like your son will. Now. Stand. Aside" he said with gritted teeth, she didn't move "Be it on you head, Avada Kedavra" _

_She screamed as she fell. Tom turned to the child and picked him up before saying "your family died for you boy, they must love you to sacrifice themselves. You see I'm not that stupid. Yes I love my family, but I just get rid of the danger. You" _

_He put the child down. I'm so sorry; he thought as he drew the wand with a phoenix father core and cast the curse that would kill the boy. His head bowed tears falling from his red eyes. He did not see the curse rebound off an invisible shield around the child, but he felt it enter his chest right were his heart was. His last thought was that he had lost and the fact that he had failed made him feel as though he'd been ripped apart. _

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lots of love.


	3. Chapter Three: The Dark Lord knows love

So here is the final chapter of All was well. I want to dedicate this chapter to another friend (who doesn't have a Fanfiction account so I'll call her…) Aunt Bella. These three girls are my Library minions and I love them very much and will need them next year as I'm going to be Head Librarian 2011 (ta da), they will keep me sane or make me less sane so everything is okay.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Chapter Three: The Dark Lord knows love, but not sacrifice.

Dean Riddle apparated to a small forest hidden from Muggle eyes. Taking a deep breath he walked into the mass of trees. About ten minutes into the forest there was a dim clearing be right in the middle was a small stone head stone with Tom Riddle written roughly across it. Dean frowned summoning a slab of marble from a nearby cliff. He cut it into a neat tombstone shape then carved _Tom Riddle, Husband of Milly Riddle, Father of Dean Riddle_ and a beautiful picture of a snake beneath the words. Dean put his name on the stone in pride, though Voldemort was a killer Tom Riddle was only a man and that man was his father. He replaced the old head stone with the new one and set to work on tidying up the area. First cleared the area of all weeds and grass then he extracted the green sea glass he had collected at the beach by Shell Cottage and the silver flowers he had got of Neville. Taking these flowers he planted them in front of the headstone so that even though he could not always be there his father would always have flowers. Then he took the sea glass and surrounded the flowers with it so they didn't become to wild. After his handy work Dean sat down and thought about what he had just done. Why did he love this man? Voldemort had killed hundreds if not thousands of people and yet Dean still loved him. But then again his father tried to protect him, and that part of him made him Tom Riddle. That part was the bit he loved. He soon realized that tears were flowing down his checks and all he wanted was for Luna to pat him on the shoulder & rest her head on his shoulder.

He looked down on the grave of his father and knew what he had done was for the best.

_Voldemort flexed his long white fingers. He was born again and felt so powerful that he would have breathed fire, but of course he couldn't because that would just be ridiculous. He then drew out the wand that was unable to kill Harry Potter last time, but he would do it this time, he'd make sure of it. This boy would not harm his family. He smiled, but his thoughts were interrupted by the moans of Wormtail "My Lord... My Lord... You promised... You did promise" _

_Tom smiled, these where his last moments as Voldemort he might as well live up to the cruelty with which the world had deemed him "Hold out your arm" _

_"Oh, master... Thank you, master" the man, if that's what you could call it, whimpered on the ground, in the dirt_

_He laughed "Your other arm Wormtail" _

_Tom bent down and grabbed the left arm of his worthless servant and pressed his forefinger to it saying "It is back, they will all have noticed it... And now, we shall see... Now we shall see" _

_Would they return? Who would pay their last respects, unknowingly, and then carry out the mission on rid the world of Mud-Bloods and Blood-Traitors while Tom lived as one of them? Tom chuckled at his_ _Hypocrisy, he the man how promised that he would rid the world of them and yet he was going to live amongst them and break his promise. Just because of love. Maybe Dumbledore had a point Love is powerful. As men and women arrived time blurred, he told them about his rebirth and how it came to be. Finally he explained how a curtain young wizard had come to the graveyard _

_"And here he is... The boy you all believed to be my downfall..." Voldemort lifted up his wand with blind hatred filling his face, this boy had removed him from his family, he had caused Tom Riddle's pain and therefore Voldemort's anger "Crucio" _

_He watched as the boy screamed on the ground and lifted the curse "You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me, but I want these to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to proud my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him this chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer Nagini. Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand" _

_He looked down on the grave of his father and knew what he had done was for the best. _

Dean once again walked through the barrier of Kings Cross station and it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders. It had been exactly a month since he'd seen Luna and he was practically skipping with happiness. As he put his trunk into a carriage he saw her. Luna walked slowly towards him. Her robes were black, not the bright colours as they usually were, and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was still beautiful, but not Luna.

He ran towards her, after rubbing his foot after dropping his trunk on it "Luna it's so good to see you. I missed you"

"Hello Dean" she smiled warmly hugging him, but the warmth never reached her eyes

"What is it with all the black? You don't look like you" Dean asked worried

"It is customary to be in mourning a week after a death of a family member" Luna looked sad at this comment

"Oh Luna, I didn't- I'm so sorry" he hugged her again "When did she?"

"Six days ago" Luna whispered into his chest "I'll be okay"

"Everything will be alright, I'll be here" he said before pressing his mouth to the top of her head. She smiled at him.

"Come on lets find a compartment" He couldn't tell her yet.

The train ride was uneventful. Dean, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ginny all shared a compartment; laughing, joking and gossiping. Hermione and Ginny kept exchanging meaningful glances when they looked at the behavior of Dean and Luna. The later 2 did not realise what they were doing as they had become to close over the last few months. Dean had his arm around Luna's shoulders and Luna snuggled into that arm. When they arrived at Hogsmede station they saw Hagrid calling first years and the shadows of moving students, laughing they went to the carriages.

Hogwarts loomed over them making them all feel at home. Once in the Great Hall Luna hugged Dean before walking over to the Ravenclaw table leaving him fell alone even though he was surrounded by excited Gryffindors. When they where all seated a line of sacred first years entered after Professor Flitwick, who was far shorter than any of them. He placed an old tattered hat on a old three legged stool. Dean smiled at the memories that hat bought. It was the Sorting Hat mended after its battle with Voldemort. As expected by everyone over 2nd year the a tear appeared just over the brim and it started to sing a new song

Welcome back to Hogwarts,

war torn no more,

many of you have returned

to settle the score,

or to the food, friends and lessons,

for which we all fought,

you have seen you're friends, you'll get your food,

but you wait for lessons to be taught,

though I am no professor,

I will start your teaching,

when you learn this lesson,

the effect will be far reaching,

though you be divided,

in these houses four,

we stand stronger as one,

and will forever more,

whether you be a Gryffindor,

gaining glory if you dare,

or a Hufflepuff,

loyal because you care,

if you be a Ravenclaw,

gaining knowledge from your learning,

or a Slytherin,

where being cunning is a yearning,

you are a Hogwarts student

and a bound by that common rule.

You have heard my lesson

and if you ignore it you are a fool.

As we sit in these hallowed halls

all of one and one for all

and when the time comes for us to fight

you will all answer the call.

As it finished everyone clapped and Professor Flitwick started to call out the names of the nervous little 11 year olds. Time dragged on for Dean and all the way through dinner he continued to look at Luna, who smiled at him. Once again they both missed the looks they received from Hermione and Ginny. Even Neville had caught on by then.

Professor McGonagall stood up, like Albus Dumbledore her presence demanded attention "The Sorting Hat has never said truer words, I ask you to heed those words. But that aside" she smiled "Welcome. This year we start afresh. I want to introduce a few new teachers. First we have Professor Oliver Wood, who is our new Transfiguration Teacher and Head of Gryffindor House" Everyone clapped, Gryffindor house being the loudest and the people who remembered him the hardest "Secondly we have Professor Alexander Terriestris from America who will be our new Muggle Studies Teacher" she gestured at a thin man with brown hair "and Professor Lira Fairchild our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" she smiled at a stunning witch several places down who had bright red hair and emerald green eyes "Make them feel at home. Now I must inform or remind you of a few rules the Forbidden forest is forbidden, hence the man and Mr Filch wishes me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors and that the list of confiscatable items is stuck to his office door. Now I believe it's time for bed, goodnight"

Dean jumped up and went to meet Luna; he had to tell her "Hey Luna can I talk to you?"

"Apart from the fact that you already are, sure" Luna laughed

He grabbed her hand "follow me, _lumos_"

They walked out onto the dark grounds and over to a birch tree "Luna I have to tell you something I discovered when you left. Come sit down" they sat looking at the mist over the lake "when you left I must admit I felt empty without you. I sat on your porch for a long time and wondered why. Then I realised something, I'm in love with you Luna. I love you"

Luna had tears in her eyes "I love you too Dean. I missed you so much"

Dean smiled hugging her close and he knew he'd never lose her.

_The Potter Brat had gotten away, used magic Tom had only read about. He paced the room, Potter's escape was stopping Tom from finding Milly and Dean. He suddenly stopped and stood by the fireplace in Malfoy Manor looking into the flames. The world must not know that he was back, that could put his family in danger even though Tom never told them who he really was. He would kill Harry Potter and them he would destroy his Horcruxes. This would mean his family was safe and he would be just Tom Riddle. He would find his family and move them away from Britain, but not before he cast memory charms on both of them. Dean would be a wizard and know all about Voldemort, and Milly mustn't think that he left her. _

_There was a knock on the door causing Tom to jump, collecting himself he said "Enter"_

_A man with long greasy black hair entered. Severus Snape, what was he doing here? Hadn't Snape gone over to the side of that fool Dumbledore? "My Lord"_

"_Severus, coming back to the right side now are we?" Tom smirked _

_Snape bowed a low bow before saying "My Lord I never left. I was merely staying were you appointed me" _

_"Then why didn't you come and find me?" Tom hissed _

_"I believed the others would find you" he said, Tom looked him in the eye. Well he wasn't lying and Tom believed he wouldn't be able to protect his mind from the greatest mind alive _

_"Welcome back Severus. I need you once again to go to Hogwarts to... keep an eye on things. And back to the Order of the Phoenix. They will know that I am back, but the rest of the world can not" _

_"Yes my lord" Snape bowed again, Tom was starting to get sick of the back of his greasy head. _

_"Now I assume you have keep an eye on- wait a moment" Tom walked over to the door and grabbed his most worthless servant from just outside the room and hissed into his face "Wormtail, leave us now. I don't care what you do or where you go, but you will not lurk outside my rooms again. Go down to the kitchens and make cookies for all I care, but when I am finished talking to Severus you will go with him and work for him like the filthy little Mud Blood you are. Now go" _

_He dropped Wormtail, who ran out of the room, and turned back to Snape "As I was saying I assume you have kept tabs on my family" _

_A strange expression ran across Snape's face, it was anger mixed with sadness "Yes my Lord, until..." _

_"Until what Severus?" Tom snapped _

_"Until the Auror Mad-Eye Moody killed them both" Snape said coldly _

_Tom sat down quickly "When did he do this Severus?" _

_"A few months after your disappearance, my Lord" _

_Tom stood up again and said so quietly that Snape almost did not catch it "Moody will die at no hand but mine. Tom Riddle is no more, Voldemort is the only human that possesses this body now" _

_He looked up and his eyes were scarlet. Love was a thing for fools and he was no fool. Tom Riddle might have been a fool, but he Lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard the world would ever see was no fool. He had lost her and he had thought he'd never lose her. _

The ward at St Mungos was loud and crowded, and not because of the guests of other patients. The whole Weasley family was there along with Mr Delacour, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Dean waiting in the small room. Bill passed up and down the corridor outside. Luna sat beside her Boyfriend Dean. They were both watching Bill

"Dean why don't you go calm him down?" Luna said nudging him

"Mr Weasley, Ron and George have all tried. Do you think I would be able to" Dean laughed nervously. He thought back 6 months ago to when he had received a letter from Bill saying that Fleur was pregnant. Luna nudged him again. He sighed and got up

Walking out the door Dean said "Mate calm down. Fleur will be fine. She's in there with her mother, your mother and her sister. They'll look after her. Come and sit down"

Bill looked Dean in the eye and nodded. As they entered the waiting room again shock was evident on everyone's faces, all but Luna who beamed and pulled up a chair for him to sit on. Bill smiled at the couple. Dean looked around the room. Charlie was standing with George leaning against the far wall. Mr Weasley and Mr Delacour sat talking quietly. Harry and Ginny talked to the newly engaged Ron and Hermione. Percy was lying on his back steering at the ceiling. He finally looked at Bill. He wondered if his father acted like this when he was being born. Tense and so nervous that he couldn't sit down without moving. Dean smiled at the soon to be father who smiled weakly back.

A year ago today they were all fighting the army of Voldemort. A year ago today Lupin, Fred and at least 50 others had died fighting them. A year ago his father died. A year later as the sun set a child was born.

A few minutes after sunset a nurse came in and said "Mr Weasley?"

Half the room stood up "the father? Your wife wants to see you. She wants you to know before the rest of the family"

Bill walked out and it was a tense few minutes, until Bill walked back in beaming "It's a girl"

The room broke out into applause and every female in the room started to cry

"We have called her Victoire ... Weasley"

They all followed Bill to Fleur's room. They took turns seeing Fleur and Victoire. Finally Dean and Luna took their turn.

Fleur looked at Bill and nodded, Bill turned to the couple and asked "We were wondering if you two wanted to be Victoire's Godparents?"

Luna and Dean's eyes grew wide, Luna said after a few seconds "I would be honoured"

Dean nodded "As would I, but why us?"

"We thought you'd be the best people for the job. I for one have seen your bravery and skill" Fleur said smiling tiredly "Do you want to hold her?"

She passed Victoire to Dean. She was beautifully pale with silver blonde hair, just like her mother's. Her lips were a pale pink. Dean Riddle looked down on his god daughter and his heart filled with love. His father had loved him, love was a powerful force. This new life proved that. All was well.

_Voldemort flew at the middle aged witch that had just killed his last and most faithful Death Eater when suddenly the air twitched and Harry Potter became visible once more. He was alive! How many times did he have to kill the boy? Twice he had tried and twice he had failed. But he knew this would be his last chance. Voldemort's rage blocked out all of the voices shouting Potter's name to the heavens. Potter told the crowd that he didn't want any help. The boy who used people as a shield time and time again. Tom said this thought aloud smirking the whole time. The boy just jeered back talking about the accidents he had committed without __realising__ the consequences they had. Voldemort lost his temper, the boy was infuriating. _

_The boy then compared his sacrifice to his mother, but he had not died like she had. It was nothing like her sacrifice and she didn't need to die, it was foolish really. Finally the boy accused him of not learning from his mistakes. Oh Tom had learned from his mistakes. He learnt that loving people only hurt them and himself. He loved Milly and she had died. _

_"Is it love again? Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the Tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mud blood mother like a cockroach, Potter" and love had not stopped Milly and Dean from dying on a cold December evening "- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time, and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike" _

_Potter believed his wand was more powerful than the one Voldemort held now, but what was this? He believed Albus Dumbledore was more powerful. He had bought around the death of Dumbledore. It was his fault he was dead! Oh no, of course, Potter believed Dumbledore's lie that Severus was on their side. The fool, Snape was never on their side, he was always on Voldemort's side. Then again, as Potter said he was in love with that Mudblood, Lily, the fool. Voldemort had taken Lily from him just like- just like Snape had taken Milly from him. But this had nothing to do with the Elder wand that Voldemort held in his left hand. His eyes widened, Severus had never the wand? This was not the wand of destiny? Potter said Draco Malfoy had it, interesting. The boy seemed not have the will power. He would be easy to deal with, Voldemort would get the wand in the end. _

_Potter's next words shocked him. He had the wand! Meaning that he was the True Master of the Elder Wand. Voldemort snapped he raised his wand _

_"Avada Kedavra" he shouted just as the boy shouted "Expelliarmus" _

_They collided in mid air. _

_As the most unforgivable of the curses came towards him Voldemort saw a dark skinned boy that looked like Tom had when he was 17. He knew that this was his son; a piece of Milly lived on. He smiled. For the last moments of his life Tom Riddle was purely human, just a man. All was well._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

So that was the last chapter on All was well, but wait there's more! As the holidays have come I plan to work on an Epic Fanfiction. It doesn't have a name, but basically it's a Second Generation Harry Potter Fanfiction starring James II Potter. There will be new Potter's, Weasley's and even a new Riddle or two. I started writing it a few days ago, but I've been planning it for a while now.

Fair well for now form the resident Drakkie Malfoy

Amy aka Luke xxoo 


End file.
